Hawkeye's Apprentice
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Todo maestro necesita un aprendiz. Helena lo será de Clint Barton, mejor conocido como Hawkeye, y de Tony Stark o Iron Man cuando la vida de ésta corra peligro a causa de un enemigo feroz.


_Otros personajes que me encantan son Tony Stark y Clint Barton. Por primera vez se me ocurrió una idea con ellos dos, sacada de uno de mis laargos sueños. Aunque contará con la presencia de la mayoría de los Vengadores ¡Espero les guste este nuevo fic! =D_

**I. The Eye on the Hawk.**

Sicilia. Que isla tan maravillosa. Nunca había estado en Italia pero, ¡Que hermosa era! Claro está que no podía disfrutar de las playas ni nada por el estilo gracias a mi trabajo.

Mi peculiar trabajo…

Mi jefe era una clase de… terrorista, o algo así. Realmente no me importaba.

Cada vez que se reunía con sus compañeros de nombres sacados de los libros de Homero, era para mostrar sus nuevos juguetes. Algunas veces eran pistolas, misiles, aviones. Materiales que luego vendían a los grandes a un alto precio.

Yo solo cumplía con lo que me pedían. Asesinar si las cosas se ponían mal.

Realmente estaba bien perdida. Sé que nos estábamos alejando de los edificios, a algún lugar alejado de los civiles curiosos.

— ¿Adónde vamos, Calipso? —pregunté, dejando de observar por primera vez la ventana.

—A un club privado que reservé solo para esta ocasión.

Vaya tonto… Eligió el nombre de una diosa…

— ¿Cree que Cronos realmente llevará el paquete?

—Todos llevarán su respectivo paquete. Pero esta vez no es un juego… o tal vez si lo sea, un poco. En fin, si no lo lleva, haz que una de tus certeras flechas le atraviese el ojo. Y si Tetis y Aquiles se ponen con estupideces los asesinas también. ¿Está claro, Helena?

Oh sí. A mi también me dieron un nombre griego…

—Sí, Calipso.

Me sonrió y acarició mi cabello. Volví a observar por la ventana mientras estiraba mis dedos.

Al llegar, contemplé el recinto casi con admiración. Todo era de madera embalsamada y los muros eran azules y amarillos. Y efectivamente no había nadie más.

Lo bueno de esos zopencos era que apenas tenían a uno o dos acompañantes. Calipso tenía a Marco y a mí.

Saqué mi arco del maletero del auto, y me crucé alrededor del tórax la correa que sostenía el carcaj. Me aseguré de que las flechas estuvieran en buen estado y bien sujetas, y seguí a Calipso y a Marco en silencio.

Pasamos por un pasillo un poco oscuro para llegar hasta la piscina. Saqué una flecha y apunté a todas las direcciones enemigas posibles que se me ocurrieron.

— ¿Todo bien, Helena? —preguntó Calipso, sentándose en una silla plegable con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿Marco revisó si la silla no tiene algún explosivo?

La expresión de Calipso y la envenenada mirada que le brindó a Marco me fue suficiente.

— ¡Carajo Marco! ¡Ese es tu trabajo!

Mientras Calipso discutía con Marco, yo caminé por el borde de la piscina y me acuclillé frente a ella, luego acaricié el agua con la punta de los dedos.

En uno de los pasillos vi a un hombre que instantáneamente reconocí como Aquiles, que estaba hablando de muy mala manera con un arquero que tenía una ropa tan hermosa que me hacía ver ridícula y simplona.

Yo, con mis pantalones negros, blusa con una línea verde en los costados, chaqueta con un toque de dorado y verde, converse, guantes y botas negras. Y él... simplemente magnífico.

A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba ese pasillo, pude detallar lo peculiar que eran sus flechas y su arco. Pero sobretodo sus ojos claros que brillaban como diamantes.

Aquel arquero me miró un instante, volvió a mirar a Aquiles, asintió una vez y se fue a… ni idea.

— ¡Vaya Aquiles! —exclamó Calipso, levantándose de la silla con naturalidad.

Cerré los ojos, imaginándome lo peor y recreando el "¡BOOM!" en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no pasó nada.

Me acerqué a Marco y le di un codazo.

—Tanto regaño para nada, ¿eh?

—Es que ni siquiera me deja hacer mi trabajo y después tiene el descaro de regañarme como si fuese su hijo… afortunada eres de ser su consentida.

—Afortunado eres tú de no tener un nombre tan antiguo… además, si fuese su consentida, no estaría aquí con mis flechas, danzando en el borde de la muerte.

Se rió entre dientes y me guiñó el ojo.

—"Helena" es lindo.

—Sí. Al menos no fue Afrodita…

Soltó la carcajada y le pellizqué el brazo juguetonamente.

Marco y yo éramos buenos amigos. Ya que siempre andábamos juntos, lo menos que podíamos hacer era hablar y realmente me agradaba.

Noté que una cuerda estaba desde el otro extremo de la piscina, pegada a un muro amarillo. No le di importancia cuando me aseguré de que no había otra.

—Caballeros —esa voz definitivamente no era ni de Calipso ni Aquiles.

Todos encaramos a Cronos, quien estaba acompañado por una chica alta, un poco morena como yo, y con un abrigo de invierno. Bastante ridículo ante aquel sol abrasador.

— ¡Ja! ¿No que harías acto de presencia cuando estuviésemos todos?

—Lo estamos, Aquiles. Tetis no podrá acompañarnos hoy. Dice que en otra ocasión será.

Calipso y Aquiles intercambiaron miradas.

— ¡Por favor! Ella está bien. No le hice nada —se burló el ruso.

Aquiles, el francés, tomo asiento al igual que Calipso, el alemán.

—Empecemos de una vez. Quiero ver sus paquetes señores —dijo Cronos, mirando a su acompañante de una forma asquerosa.

—Helena, ven aquí.

Di un salto cuando Calipso me mencionó. Y ni siquiera me miró.

Allí fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta del jueguito de ese día.

— ¡Que vengas!

Me acerqué hasta él, fulminándolo con la mirada y me empujó hasta el centro.

Cronos me detalló de pies a cabeza al igual que Aquiles. Como si fuera un auto en exhibición.

—"Atenea" me parece un nombre más adecuado para ella, si no te importa —dijo Cronos observando mi arco y mi feroz mirada.

—Como quieras —aceptó Calipso.

Y sí, podría decirse que ya estaba lista para la venta… Desgraciados…

—Yo tuve un ligero cambio de paquete. El que tenía antes era un maestro con las espadas pero lo he reemplazado con otro arquero —dijo Aquiles mientras me miraba.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Aparecerá en el momento oportuno.

—Bah… Al menos dime su nombre.

—Creo que le pondré… Héctor. Aunque no sea muy apropiado, me gusta ese nombre.

Cronos y Calipso soltaron una carcajada y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues yo le asigné un nombre común a ella. Sasha. Y creo que no hay rival para ella.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Definitivamente seríamos el centro de atención. La tal Sasha se quitó el abrigo y la boina, para quedar con un traje plateado, ceñido a su cuerpo.

Reproduje en mi mente la canción "Magnificent" de U2 para inspirarme.

Ni vi cuando aquella mujer me dio un empujón, que me hizo volar y golpearme contra el muro amarillo. Cuando intenté reponerme, ya la tenía encima y me lanzó hasta el borde de la piscina.

—Bueno niña, ya me harté. Juguemos si eso es lo que quieres —me dije a mi misma.

Levantándome y sacando mi flecha. Le atiné al entrecejo y sonreí de oreja a oreja, pero ella solo se la sacó y caminó hacia mí mientras la herida se curaba.

— ¡Carajo! —exclamé alejándome.

Su forma de caminar me recordó a Terminator 3. Parecían cortadas por la misma tijera.

Volví a apuntarle. Mis flechas cayeron en su ojo izquierdo, sus piernas, su nariz, los brazos, el pecho y el corazón. Una de ellas rozó su aorta. La sangre salió pero se regresó a su debido lugar, sanándose. Saqué unas cuchillas y se las lancé. Unas cayeron en su cuerpo, pero otras las sostenían con facilidad y me las lanzaba de regreso.

Una flecha le iba a darle en la frente pero ella la sostuvo antes de que rozara la piel siquiera. Y no precisamente la flecha era mía.

Ella miró al agresor al igual que yo, pero solo vi su sombra.

— ¡Corre! —exclamó una voz que no supe reconocer.

Observé la flecha y unas luces parpadeantes me advirtieron que algo malo venía después.

Traté de alejarme, sin embargo, la onda expansiva me atrapó y me lanzó a la piscina. Aún así, logré tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

En el agua, noté como la chica tenía abierto el pecho, que al parecer estaba cubierto de piel y metal, pero también se curó. Logré ver también al arquero Héctor lanzar otra flecha contra ella, que al parecer la electrocutó. Supuse eso cuando vi que cerca de su oreja salieron chispas azules y cuando cayó noqueada al agua, cerca de mí.

Le apunté con una flecha por si acaso y ella abrió los ojos de repente. Le lancé la flecha e intenté salir a la superficie. Tomé un poco de aire pero Sasha me tomó por el pie y me hundió.

Otra flecha de Héctor le atinó en la espalda y noté como la sangre se esparció en el agua. Ella gritó obviamente, y me soltó. Cuando salí al borde de la piscina, Héctor me ayudó y me quitó el cabello del rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Lo detallé aún más, y vaya que era lindo con esos ojos claros y cabello castaño.

—Sí… Gracias.

—Creo que su debilidad es la sien.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Qué haces Héctor? ¡Pelea! —exclamó Aquiles.

— ¡Helena! Ehm… ¡Atenea mátalo! —se retractó Calipso. Marco me miraba con preocupación.

—Estoy de encubierto. Vengo a ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? Soy tu enemigo según ellos —dije señalándolos con un movimiento brusco que hice con mi cabeza.

—Tienes potencial. Y me parece incorrecto que lo desperdicies por ellos, Helena. Te he estado vigilando y finalmente te puedo ver frente a frente.

Algo hizo temblar el suelo y nos quedamos atónitos y atentos.

—Si es esa perra, juro que explotaré —mascullé.

Y como si fuese bruja, Sasha salió del agua, no precisamente feliz.

— ¿Juntos? —pregunté.

—Definitivamente.

Nos separamos para que no supiera a quien atacar primero y comenzamos a combatir contra ella.

Ella sostuvo a Héctor por el cuello y lo batuqueó contra el suelo y tomó una de sus flechas para asesinarlo.

Corrí, sacando una cuchilla y salté sobre ella. Me tomó del brazo, me tumbó al suelo y pateó con gran fuerza.

Héctor sacó una daga y se la incrustó en el abdomen. Ella gimió y se lo sacó lentamente.

En ese momento me harté de que llevase la ventaja y me dispuse a recordar mis prácticas de Kickboxing y Kung Fu. Y afortunadamente la chica no era muy buena deteniendo mis golpes.

— ¡Sasha cambia el juego! —exclamó Cronos.

— ¿Ella de qué está hecha? —le pregunté a Héctor mientras la sujetaba por el cuello y el brazo y le hacía romper el vidrio de la mesa con su cabeza.

—Ni idea. Para eso estoy aquí también. Para ver qué están tramando.

Observé de reojo a Calipso y me fulminaba con la mirada por mi unión con Héctor. Le di una patada a Sasha que la dejó en el suelo y le saqué mi dedo medio a Calipso, sonriendo con todas mis ganas.

Aquiles se levantó con intensiones de darme un balazo, pero saqué mi flecha y le atiné a la cabeza.

Calipso se levantó y Marco se lo llevó a otro sitio.

Noté que Cronos estaba indefenso, así que le apunté con mi flecha que salió con fuerza pero la muy maldita de Sasha la agarró en el aire.

—Argh… Perra.

—Gracias —sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

Me sostuvo por la camisa, me inutilizó el brazo y finalmente me empujó contra otro muro. Me intenté levantar y vi que mi arco ya estaba demasiado lejos. Sasha tomó un pedazo de la pata de una mesa de metal y se acercó a mí.

— ¡Héctor! —exclamé.

Él se recobró del golpe y me miró aterrado.

Di un grito cuando sentí el pedazo de metal cerca de mi clavícula. Noté como mi sangre comenzó a salir de una forma alarmante.

— ¿Sabes? —jadeé —. Las personas como tú siempre terminan mal.

Saqué mi última cuchilla y se la clavé en la sien. Ella dio un pequeño grito, alzando el rostro y cayó muerta a mis pies, después de un par de chispazos.

Me saqué el trozo de metal e hice presión mientras respiraba hondo.

Mi compañero, Héctor, me sostuvo por los brazos cuando casi me dejaba caer.

—Eso no se ve bien —murmuró.

—Es una lástima, empezábamos a conocernos —sonreí —. Y ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre real…

—Me llamo Clint Barton.

Le sonreí de nuevo y alcé las cejas.

—Lindo nombre… ¿Dónde está Cronos?

—Eso no importa ahora. Además, mis hombres lo atraparán.

— ¿Para quién trabajas, Clint Barton?

—Trabajo para… Sh… una… rastrear… males… guerra… Tierra…

No le entendí nada. Solo podía sentir sus fuertes manos en mis brazos y ver sus brillantes ojos.

Finalmente cerré los ojos y me entregué a la paz.


End file.
